


black leather

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru finds a box with a collar inside and a note that reads, <i>I found a fur-lined one so it won't irritate your throat. Wear it tonight.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	black leather

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=6005639#cmt6005639).

When Issei returns home, Tooru is waiting for him. He's sitting on their couch, a book in his hands, wearing nothing but the collar that Issei left for him, and a short black robe that ends halfway down his thighs.

He's reading an old scifi novel, the cover worn from age, one that could have come from either one of their shelves. His legs are folded beneath him and it makes the hem of his robe rise, revealing enough of his thigh that Issei's mouth goes dry.

Tooru looks up from his book with a smile, murmuring an _okaeri_ to Issei's mumbled _tadaima_ as he stepped out of his shoes earlier. Issei steps closer, his fingers itching to touch. Tooru hasn't tied his robe together very tightly; Issei can see most of his chest, and longs to kiss his way across that skin, to taste it with his tongue.

"How's this collar?" he asks, placing two of his fingers under Tooru's chin, tilting his head up. He slides his fingers back until they meet the leather and the cool metal of the buckle. "More comfortable than the last?"

Tooru hums in agreement, the sound vibrating through his throat and to Issei's fingers. "I like it."

"So do I," Issei replies. "It looks good on you, Tooru."

Smiling, Tooru lowers his eyes. "I'll be done with this chapter soon. That should give you enough time, won't it?"

"Yeah," Issei breathes. He strokes his thumb across Tooru's lips. "Come join me when you're done."

"I won't keep you waiting," Tooru promises, kissing Issei's finger, sucking on the tip of it with a sly grin. Issei pulls it away, stroking his fingers through Tooru's hair on his way to the bedroom.

Tooru has already gotten everything ready. He's clear about what he wants; the bed has two extra sheets placed down. Their bottle of lube is sitting on the bedside table, next to two bottles of water and a black leash, neatly folded up. Issei undresses, folding and hanging his clothes, putting them away.

He's sitting on the bed, naked, when Tooru joins him, walking into the room, still wearing his robe. Tooru's long fingers are tugging at the tie, pulling his robe open. He lets it fall to the floor as he walks and it's so clichéd that Issei wants to laugh, but he can't, when he's this breathless with adoration.

"Come here," he murmurs, reaching out. He curls his finger into the D-ring at the front of Tooru's collar, tugging sharply to bring him closer. Tooru makes a soft sound of surprise against Issei's mouth, but he kisses back. Issei wants him breathless, wants him trembling with desire, wants Tooru burning up just as much as he is.

The wonderful thing is, it's not even very difficult.

Tooru wants him; he's greedy and demanding, whether he's voicing it or not. The collar always makes him quieter, burning under the surface, subtler than he otherwise would be. It's still there in his eyes, though. Issei knows him well enough to feel it, with every move, every breath.

Issei slides his hands down Tooru's chest, feeling the bump of every defined muscle from his pectorals down to his abdomen. Tooru sucks in a deep breath, his eyes bright as he watches Issei, lips wet from the way he's sucking on them.

Issei pulls him into another kiss, biting down on Tooru's lower lip, making him hiss, making him whimper. It's a satisfying pink colour when Issei pulls away and he grins, his fingers trailing lower, following the light trail of hair below Tooru's belly button. He brings his hand up again, his grin growing wider at Tooru's disappointed sigh.

"You're a tease, Mattsun," Tooru complains lightly.

"You like it," he replies, pinching one of Tooru's nipples, then guiding him towards the bed, until he's sitting on the edge of it.

Issei kneels between Tooru's legs, leaning forward. He kisses Tooru's chest, sucking on his collarbone, kissing his way down to one nipple and then the other. Tooru arches, his fingers curling in Issei's hair. Issei continues down, kissing his way to the jut of Tooru's hip bone, biting down on it gently. Tooru laughs, breathless, his hands trembling as they settle on Issei's shoulders.

Pulling back, Issei looks up at him and hums. "Stay right there."

"You're so mean," Tooru murmurs, his cock hard, the head of it glistening with precome. Issei leans in, licking it away before he gets to his feet. Tooru is left shaking, cursing under his breath, and it's satisfying to see, to know that he's responsible for it.

Picking up the leash from the bedside table, Issei clips it onto the collar, tugging gently to test it. Tooru looks up at him, fingers already clutching at the bedsheets on either side of him. He looks close to pouting, and it makes Issei want to tease him more.

"On your hands and knees," he directs, loosening the slack on the collar so that Tooru can move. He gets on the bed behind Tooru, leaning over him and making the leash taut again. "Is this uncomfortable?"

"It's fine," Tooru tells him, watching as Issei ties the leash to the frame of their bed.

Issei checks again that it's not straining Tooru's neck, then kisses his cheek. "You'll enjoy this."

"I don't doubt it," Tooru murmurs, as Issei grabs their bottle of lube and settles behind him.

Smiling, Issei spreads Tooru open, a thumb rubbing back and forth across his entrance before he leans in, replacing it with his tongue.

" _Mattsun_ ," Tooru gasps out, and Issei huffs out a laugh, teasing his entrance with the very tip of his tongue. He pours some lube over his fingers, carefully sliding his index into Tooru. It goes in easier than expected, and Issei pulls back, clicking his tongue.

"Did you get impatient?"

"I couldn't help it," Tooru tells him. "I already had the collar on when you messaged me saying that you'd be a while. I had to take the edge off."

"How many fingers?" Issei asks, before he spreads Tooru open wider, licking into him.

Whimpering, Tooru sucks in a shaky breath before he replies. "Three. I got myself ready for you—mmm _fuck_."

Issei doesn't hold back, sliding a finger into Tooru, licking around it. He knows he's making a mess, that it's all over the back of Tooru's thighs, but he doesn't mind that. They both like it messy anyway. Issei fucks him with short, sharp thrusts of his tongue and Tooru whines, clearly unsatisfied. Issei makes him wait a little longer anyway before pulling back, sucking on his balls just briefly, for the way it makes Tooru whine again.

"Issei please," Tooru gasps out, and he's trying to lean back, closer to him, only to be stopped by the leash. "You've been thinking about this since you bought the collar, haven't you? I know you want to fuck me hard, come on, please."

Issei has never been good at saying no to Tooru. He pours more lube into his hand, stroking it onto his cock, then positions himself. "Hard, you say?"

"Make me scream," Tooru murmurs.

Huffing out a laugh, Issei slides into him slowly. "It's trickier making you _stop_."

He doesn't start off gently, especially not when Tooru has already fingered himself. He sets a rough pace, grabbing Tooru by the hips and holding him in place, thrusting into him so hard that the bed shakes beneath them. Tooru moans, loud and approving, encouraging him on. Issei grabs a handful of Tooru's tousled hair, tugging gently, mindful of the pull of the leash. He licks his lips, looking at the black leather against Tooru's skin, and his hips jerk a little harder.

"Issei," Tooru cries, and he knows he's found the right angle. He keeps at it, one hand in Tooru's hair, the other on his hip, fucking him hard. Tooru whimpers, straining against his leash a little. "I'm making a mess, Issei, I'm dripping all over myself. I can feel it on my thigh."

Letting go of Tooru's hip, Issei checks for himself, moaning when he realises it's true. The insides of Tooru's thighs are wet with precome, from his cock dripping against them. He runs his fingers through it, then wraps them around Tooru's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"You'll make me come," Tooru gasps, so close that he's shaking, that even his voice is trembling with it. "Issei—"

With another thrust, Issei sends him over the edge, coming with a loud moan, following close behind. Issei reaches over to unclip the leash, and Tooru collapses onto the bed on his stomach, not caring that he's lying in his own come.

Issei lies down beside him, carefully rolling Tooru onto his side so that they're facing each other. He strokes his fingers over the collar, raising an eyebrow questioningly as he nears the buckle.

"I want to keep it on a little longer," Tooru murmurs, nuzzling Issei tiredly. "I like the way it feels when it's on."

"Definitely worth keeping this one, then," Issei decides with a content smile, kissing the tip of Tooru's nose. "I'll clean us up in a bit."

"It can wait," Tooru hums, holding him close.

Issei can't help but agree.


End file.
